Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and an image processing method.
Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers and scanners include a scanner unit that reads an original document, and an image processing apparatus that performs various processes on image data read by the scanner unit.
The various processes performed by the image processing apparatus include an inclination correction process. The original document can skew with respect to the scanner unit while being conveyed, and such a skew can cause inclination of an original image area in the image data. The inclination correction process corrects such inclination of the original image area in the image data. The image processing apparatus performs the inclination correction process by following a writing process in which the image data read by the scanner unit is written in a memory.
Particularly, the scanner unit scans an original image in a main scanning direction to acquire image data line by line. The image processing apparatus sequentially writes the image data acquired line by line in a memory. Meanwhile, the image processing apparatus sequentially reads the image data already written in the memory from the memory line by line. Accordingly, the image processing apparatus performs the inclination correction process according to inclination of the original image.
Thus, such inclination correction process can reduce processing time from the reading of the original image by the scanner to the output of inclination-corrected image data.